


Sweet Tooth

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: On the way to fulfill an old dream, the sisters Naminé, Kairi and Xion open their first bakery, the Felicia.During a common day in the new shop, Naminé learns to her shock that new friend , dislikes anything sweet, would willingly subject himself to consume it just for her happinessNow, with these actions coming into a new light, how will Naminé deal with her blooming feelings for the boy?





	1. Mont Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! My name is MinamiAoi and this is actually my first time sharing my Kingdom Hearts fanfic over here. Please be nice to me and i'm sorry if my grammar isn't good !

It's Spring and the flowers are starting to bloom. Here in a peaceful town called "Rosallea" , there's 3 young girls standing in front of the soon to open shop. The oldest one , Kairi. 2nd was Naminé and the youngest is Xion.

"Finally , we can open our first ever bakery tomorrow morning !" say Kairi while standing proudly and Namine chuckles a bit. "Yeah , i can't wait also !". Xion wonders. "What should we name the shop ?". While they were brainstorming , Sora and Riku came by. "Kairi ! Naminé ! Xion !" shouts Sora. "Sora ! Riku !" cheers Kairi and her sisters. "Nervous about your new shop ?" says Riku while smiles calmly. Naminé's face went all red when she saw Riku because they've been friends since childhood. "Well , yeah ! We couldn't think of a name for it !" Xion sighs. "How about something cheerful and happy ?" says Sora while his arms around his head.

Riku thinks for a moment and got it. "Felicia... How about Felicia ?". The girls were surprized and was about that. "That sounds perfect !" shouts Kairi , happily. "What does it mean ?" Sora and Xion wonders because they're kinda slow about it. Naminé smiles shyly. "It means Happy in latin. I'm happy that Riku's the one who gets to name our new bakery shop !" Riku also smiled and pats Naminé on the head. "Well , you three want to make your customers all happy. That name fits perfectly." Sora and Xion were amazed by it. "You're awesome , Riku !" shouts both of them.

At night , Naminé was writing about the various desserts that she would make tomorrow. She made a sketch of a Mont Blanc with cute bunny decorations and giggles happily about it. Her cellphone rings and it's from Riku. "Hello , Riku ?" she speaks shyly. "Can't sleep yet ?" Riku sitting by the balcony of his villa while talking to Naminé on the phone. "I'm working on some dessert ideas. It's a Mont Blanc." Naminé sits on the side bed and chuckles along with Riku. "If you need anything , just call me." Naminé smiles softly and nods. "Alright , Riku. I really appreciate your help. Good night." She hangs up and still blushing with a smile.

The next day , The Felicia bakery is now open and everyone are cheering for them. "Welcome to Felicia , what may i help you today ?" Xion smiles brightly at the counter and Kairi serves the customers. Meanwhile , Naminé is working in the kitchen making various sweets. "Oh no , i forgot to bring my Mont Blanc design ! Kairi , i'll be back for a moment !" Naminé runs out throught the back door. When she's running towards her house , she accidentally bumped onto someone and he manage to catch her. "Whoa there. That was close." Naminé's went all red and suprized. "Ri---Riku ?!". The man replies , "Riku ? You knew my brother ?". "The book ! I'm sorry ! I have to go !" She ran with her face all red and the man who looks just like Riku but long hair. He wonders about the girl and saw a bakery down the streets.

At their home , Naminé sill confused over that man from before. Then , her cellphone starts to rings and it was Riku. "He--Hello , Riku ?". "Naminé ? Where are you ? I'm outside the shop with Sora and it look like it's getting crowded." Naminé panicked. "I'm sorry ! I just left my recipe book at home ! I'll be there as soon as possible !" She rushes out quickly and manage to return to the bakery. Kairi took over the kitchen and Naminé over the counter. When the crowd starts to slow down , Riku and Sora went into the bakery. "Hey ya , Naminé ! Congrats on the opening !" grins Sora while Riku smiles. "Any recommendations sweets for us ?" . Naminé chuckles. "Of course , today's special is the Mont Blanc !". Sora starts to drools and wipes it off. "We'll take them !". "Coming right up !" Xion winks at them with a smile. Just when Naminé was about to greet another customer , she saw that man again who presumed himself as Riku's brother.


	2. Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Naminé met with that man who looked like Riku again in her bakery shop. How will it turn out for the both of them ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo , I've decided to give Repliku's human name as Rei. I'm sorry if it's not suitable for him but please bare with me. This chapter would be a little bit long because i have too much free time today.Also , Vanitas and Ventus made their first appearance !

Naminé gasped and her face went all read. The man approaches to the counter and smiles at her."I see you worked here." says the man and Naminé becomes very nervous at him. Riku steps in and pats him. "Rei , when did you got back ?". Naminé was suprized. "Ri--Riku ! He's your twin brother ?!". Rei laughs a little. "Just this morning. It's been 3 years since i last see my big brother. Soo , she's Naminé , right?". "Yeah , he's my twin brother , Rei. Sorry that i didn't tell about him to you , Naminé." say Riku while scratching his head. Sora comes in and shocked. "Hey , Rei ! Long time no see !". Rei ruffles Sora's hair with a grin on his face. "Well , well. Looks like the cutie boy Sora has grown up !" Riku pulls Sora closer to him and growls at Rei. "He's mine , Rei !"

Rei laughs again. "I know , i know. Say , wanna know something , Naminé ?" Naminé startled a bit at Rei. "Ye--yes ?". Rei leans closer at her. "I don't really like sweets.". Naminé eyes were wide and shocked at him. After the shop has fewer customers , Naminé was in the kitchen , making desserts while still troubled about what Rei said to her earlier. She speaks to herself in her head. " Does he ... really don't like sweets ? I know that Riku also not fan of sweets. But , at least he likes them. But , Rei...". Kairi pat Naminé on the back. "Naminé ? Is everything alright ?". She looked at Kairi and smiled. "Ye--Yeah ! I'm alright ! Just a little conflicted." Kairi puts both of her hands on Naminé's shoulders. "Was that Rei said something horrible to you ?!". Naminé panicked. "N--No ! It's not like that , Kairi !" Xion peeked in from the kitchen window. "Hey , hey ! What happened ?". "That Rei being rude to Naminé again !" shouts Kairi. "What ?! I knew that guy was up to no good again than Riku !" Xion burst into the kitchen. "I told you , it's not like that ! Don't get it wrong !" Naminé still panicked about her sisters.

Night , Naminé was on her bed while hugging her handmade Riku doll. Then , her cellphone rings and it's from Riku. She picks it up. "Hello , Riku ?". Riku was in his room , studying on his assignment for tomorrow. "Hey , Naminé, Sorry about Rei earlier. He can be rude to almost everyone.". Naminé shakes her head. "It's allright , Riku. I'm not angry about it. But ... Is is true that he dislikes sweets ?". Riku sighs. "Actually , he eats sweets but not in public or made by someone else. He only eats the sweet that was made by our mom and Sora's mom. Sounds pretty weird , right ?". Naminé's face went all red and can't barely speak, "Do .... Do you think he'll eat the sweets that i made ?" Riku was suprized for a moment. "I guess so ? Maybe you should give it a try. I'll tell him by tomorrow.". Naminé smiles with relief. "Thank you , Riku. I really appreciate it !". They hanged up and Naminé went straight to her study desk to draw more dessert ideas. "I need to make something that would fits him !"

The next day , Riku told Rei that Naminé wants to meet him at the back by afternoon and he just goes along with it.Meanwhile , Naminé was baking something for Rei back at the bakery. "It's done !". Kairi went into the kitchen and amazed by Naminé's works. "A whole Strawberry Shortcake ! It looked really nice , Naminé !. She smiles. "Thank you ! It's actually for someone and i really hope that he'll likes it." Kairi sighs with a smile and pats her on the back. "Well , what are you waiting for ? You better hurry !". "Right !" She packed the Straberry Shortcake into a nice cake box and runs outside. She bumped onto Vanitas and Ventus , Sora and Roxas's twin brothers. "Va--Vanitas and Ventus ?!" "Whoa , you seems to be in a hurry right now."say Ventus. Naminé blushes with a smile. "When did you two got back ?." Vanitas pats Naminé's head with a grin. "Just this morning. We've heard about your new bakery." Naminé blushes even more and just realized what she need to do in a hurry. "Oh no , i'm late ! I have to deliver this cake ! See you two later !" And she ran off towards the park. Ventus chuckles. "Isn't she's just pure to you ?". Vanitas elbowed Ventus on the side. "Shut up !"

Rei just arrived at park and saw Naminé runs towards him. "Rei ! Sorry i'm late !" Suddenly , she tripped over a rock and fell down. Rei quickly runs towards her and helped her up."Are you alright , Naminé ?!". Naminé giggles a bit. "This is nothing-- Oh no , the cake !". Alas , the cake was all mushed. Rei picked Naminé up and puts her down onto the park bench slowly. "I'm sorry , Rei. I've make the cake specially for you today !" Rei take a small piece of the mushed cake and eat it. "Re--Rei ! Don't eat it !". He licks the cream on his lips and smirks at her. "You know , this is actually delicious."


	3. Blueberry Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei actually likes Naminé's cakes ?! How will she react to someone who doesn't really like sweets ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay ! i was working on my other KH pairing fanfic that i'll might post it here soon. Thank you for your patience ! This one is kinda short because i have plans today.

Naminé was shocked and her face went all red like a strawberry. "Re--really ?! You mean it , Rei ?!". Rei laughs with a smile and pats Naminé on the head. "I mean it , Naminé. I knew that Riku would talk about how i don't really like sweets besides by our mom. He may be older than me but he's still can be a klutz." Meanwhile , at the Felicia Bakery. Riku sneezed and Sora laughed at him. "Someone must have talked about you behind your back right now." implies Roxas while drinking. "Darn it , i know who you're talking about , Roxas." Back to Rei and Naminé , Rei was carrying her like a princess and she was very embarrassed about it. "Re--Rei ! I can walk by myself !" He snickers. "No way , your left knee is injured right now. Let's get you back to your shop." In the end , Naminé was happy to see Rei's smile.

When they arrived , Kairi was scolding at Rei and Naminé explains what really happened. "Aren't you a sly man , Rei ?" Ventus jokes about him. "Oh , you know me." Rei laughs with Ventus. Xion puts a cute pink band-aid on Naminé's left knee. "There you go ! It should okay by tomorrow." Naminé smiles. "Thank you , Xion !". Riku pats her head. "Be careful next time , alright ?". Naminé nods with a blush. "Hey guys ! Let's go to the theme park tomorrow !" says Sora while holding 9 tickets to the theme park. "Whoa ! Where did you get them , Sora ?!" Kairi and Xion were suprized by it. "Heheh , it's a gift from Leon yesterday !" Maybe this is Naminé's chance to get even closer to Rei even more. "It would be a waste if we didn't go." Roxas talks to Vanitas and he agrees to it. "I guess so." Every agrees with Sora about tomorrow.

Night , as usual , Naminé was sketching some dessert ideas on what to make for tomorrow's day off. "Hmm , something light and easy to eat." Her phone starts to ring and it was from.... Sora ? "Hello , Sora ?" "Oh , hey Naminé ! Sorry for the call at this time !" she chuckles at him. "It's alright , Sora. What is it that you want to talk about ?". Sora was in his bedroom while Ventus and Vanitas were playing video games. "Are you thinking about some dessert ideas for tomorrow ?". Naminé was a bit shocked. "Well , yeah. How you'd know ?". "Just a guess ! Say , how about a tart ?". Naminé gasped in suprized. "That's it ! Thank you soo much , Sora !.". Sora grins happily while Vanitas were fighting with Ventus at the background.

On the next day , at the theme park. Everyone are here except Naminé. Riku wonders. "Wait , where's Naminé ?". "She forgot something back at home. She'll be here in a moment." says Kairi. "Sorry for the wait , everyone !" Naminé finally arrived while carrying a picnic basket. "You're just in time , Naminé !" says Sora while snickering. "I see you have something special in that picnic basket." implies Ventus with a smile. Naminé chuckles. "I've made some Blurberry Tarts for everyone !". Everyone were "Alright , everyone ! Let's go !" Sora ran off towards the theme park. "Sora , wait !" Riku gone chasing after him. Rei looked at Naminé and smiled. "You look adorable in that dress , Naminé." she blushed and holds her picnic basket tightly. "Tha--thank you , Rei !". Rei offered his hands to her. "Shall we go now ?". Naminé smiled and nods. "Yeah !" They hold hands together and catching up with the others.


	4. Apricot Crepe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Naminé just got her first date with Rei and how will it turns out to be?

They went to the mad tea cups ride first. "Not too fast, Sora!" Screams Riku while Sora spins the steering faster. Meanwhile, Rei and Naminé are together inside the pink tea cup while he spins it slowly. "Are you alright, Naminé ?". Naminé chuckles. '"yeah, I'm alright!"

The aftermath was Sora and Riku went to the restroom because both of them got nauseous from the ride. "Typical Sora and Riku !" Kairi and the others laughs. Then, a bunny mascot hands Naminé a flower. "Oh my ! Thank you so much !" She smiles softly. "Let me guess, this is your part time job ? Vanitas." Rei Snickers and the mascot removes the head part to reveal Vanitas. "So you knew." Naminé and Kairi were surprised. 

"Who would have thought you work as a mascot, Vanitas !" Kairi laughs. "Shu--shut up !" Vanitas blushes angrily. "But, that's really amazing of you, Vanitas !" Naminé holds his mascot's bunny hands and Vanitas blushes again. "Tha---thanks I guess."

Rei puts the bunny head back onto Vanitas"s head. "Okay that's enough of you with Naminé." Vanitas chase Rei around. "Rei you bastard !!!" The others laughs again. After that, they went to the park to have their lunch. "They're delicious, Naminé !" Sora takes a bite of the blueberry tarts that Naminé made for everyone. "That's our Naminé !" Kairi puts her hands on Naminé's shoulders. "I see you like her desserts, Rei." Riku pats him on the back. "Just her." He licks off the blueberry cream from his fingers. "Oh ! I'll get us something to drink !" Naminé stands up and so does Rei. "I'll come with you " she blushes and nods.

They went to the market and bought some drinks for the others. Naminé stops at the local fruit stall. "Naminé? What's wrong" Rei gets back to her. "Whoa, these apricots looked beautiful !" Her eyes were sparkling looking at the fruits. "They just came in today from the farm !" Says the fruits stall seller. "I"LL take 50 of them, please !" "Coming right up !". Rei laughs a bit and Naminé got flustered like a strawberry. "Wa---was I too loud ? I was planning to make apricot crepe tomorrow." Rei wipes the tears from his eyes from laughing. "No, it's just. You're really cute when you got excited like that." Naminé covers her blushing face and ran away. "I'm soo sorry !" "Wait, Naminé !" Rei got confused with her. "Does she want the fruits or not m" says the fruit seller. "Oh, I'll pay it for her."


End file.
